All Grown Up
by Jobananax333
Summary: Ashley&Spencer have kids.My dream i have wanted to write this for so long&here it goes.I love spashley& there hot so there kids will be out of this world& you know it.The kids will be little one.RE-POSTED
1. Children

**I have been dying to do one with Spencer and Ashley's kids and well I'm going for it. This will be long & my updates will be good right now cuz I have midterms I'm off the rest of the week & weekend. Sooo I hope you like it.**

_**All Grown Up**_

_Chap.1_

_Children_

"Spencer, how do you fell today?" Ashley helped Spencer out of her chair and over to where Aiden & Kyla. Ashley & Aiden walk in to the kitchen to get a drink for them self's.

"Good, thanks for asking Kyla." Spencer rubbed her belly now nine month pregnant.

"Yeah well Ashley seems more nerves then you." Spencer started laughing.

"Well I think she is. She freaks out when I do anything." Kyla & Spencer are laughing.

"Heyyy what are you guys laughing about?" Ashley comes from behind them and puts her arm around Spencer.

"Ohhh nothing hun." Spencer & Kyla laugh herded.

"Kyla we have to go. We will be late." Aiden says putting his coat on & handing Kyla her coat.

"Ohhh, where are you going?" Spencer asks.

"Ohhh, the new club by the strip." Aiden says.

"I miss troughs day." Spencer says.

"Well don't worry you have something better on the way." Kyla say rubbing Spencer's belly. Ashley & Spencer smile at Kyla as she levees. Spencer &Ashley walk to the kitchen.

"What do you want for dinner Ashley?" Spencer says.

"Let me make dinner Spence, go sit what do you want my love?" Ashley tries to be sweat to Spencer.

"Nooo, I got it."

"Go sit I got it, if you don't sit I'm I'm……" Ashley tries to think of something. "I'm eating you chocolates." Ashley waves the box in front of Spencer.

"You wouldn't" Ashley opens the box.

"I would." She holds a chocolate by her mouth. Spencer bakes up and sits at the table.

"Fine." Spencer gives Ashley a pouty face.

"Sooo, now what do you want to eat for dinner?" Spencer thinks about it.

"I want…….." Spencer tries to think. "How about chicken with mixed vegetables, & potatoes."

"Mmmmm, sound good." Ashley cooks the meat that Spencer wanted & set the table. Spencer tries to help be Ashley doesn't let her help.

"Ashley let me help I can set the table with you, please."

"Nooo, you could pop at any second, I got it ok?" Ashley laughs. While Spencer pouts about it.

"Is it almost done the baby is hungry, mommy?" Spencer laughs.

"Almost baby." Ashley grabs Spencer's ass.

"Heyyy." They both laugh about it. Ashley puts everything on the table.

"Dinner is served." Spencer gets impressed by Ashley's ability.

"Looks great." Spencer looks at her stomach "the is baby kicking." Spencer grabs Ashley's hand "Feel". Ashley looks amazed when she feels the kicks. "Whoa"

"What's wrong?"

"It's time Ashley" Spencer looks happy.

"For what?" Ashley laughs.

"It's time!!!"

"Ohhh, ohhhh it's time."


	2. Ohhh Crap

**Ok I hope you like so far cuz we are just started. So let's not waste time and get in to it shall we.**

_**All Grown Up**_

_Chap.2_

_Ohhh Crap_

"I got your bag Spencer. It's in the car." Ashley helps Spencer up of her chair. "Do the breathing thing."

"Ok Ashley" Spencer did her breathing exercises.

"Does it hurt?"

"Ohhh it's like cramps right now." They got outside. "Ohhh, it's getting worse thou." Ashley helped Spencer in to the car. "Get my cell Ash." Spencer yells out the though window. Ashley shakes her head yes & runs in to house & gets the phone & make a bag of food for her & Spencer. Well she thru it in a bag & runs out side.

"Ashley, can you get me water?" Ashley runs back in to the house & gets water. Then runs back the car

"Is that it?" Spencer shakes yes "Ok, here is your phone, food, & water." Ashley pulls out the drive way and flies down the street.

"Mmmm, it smells good. I'm sorry about your dinner Ash." Spencer gets sad for not eating the food Ashley cooked.

"No, worries I'm get in something better."

"Ash, watch out your flying." Spencer holds on to something.

"Ohhh sorry. I'm sooo happy." Ashley rubs Spencer's belly. Ashley pulls in to the hospital. Ashley pulls up to the E.R. She runs out the door to Spencer's side & helps her out of the car. "Are you ok babe?"

"Yeah, ahhh." Spencer grabs her stomach. "Get a wheel chair."

"Ok." Ashley gets Spencer a wheel chair. Ashley wheels Spencer up to the E.R. counter. "My wife is having baby, she needs her doctor."

"What's her name?"

"Spencer Carlin-Davies."

"What's her doctor's name?"

"Dr. James."

"Ok, you will have to weight." The lady says nastily

"Do you know who her mom is?" Ashley gets mad.

"Ash, please."

"No, her mom is Dr. Carlin. Head of the E.R."

"Ok, Dr. Carlin is on her way down to see you."

"Spencer, Ashley. Michele gets her a room yes doctor Carlin room 207." Ashley and Pula take Spencer up stairs to her room. Spencer's contractions are closer now.

"You ok Spencer?"

"It hurts Ashley."

"It's ok."


	3. It’s A Beautiful Baby…

**Ok you asked for it and here it is chapter 3!!! I have been happy with the reviews. Sooo I hope I do Spashley justice. **

_**All Gown Up**_

_Chap.3_

_It's A Beautiful Baby…_

"Do you know if you are having a boy or girl?" the nurse say Spencer and Ashley. They were doing one last test and one last sonogram to make sure mother & child are ok.

"No, we want it to be a surprise." Ashley say happy while holding Spencer's hand & comforting her during this time.

"Do you have any names for the baby?" the nurse asked to get Spencer's mind off of the pain.

"Yeah, if it's a girl Gabrielle and a boy his name will be Collin."**(I'm sorry I didn't name there kid Clay I didn't want to cuz I want end to name the kids what my kids names will be & that's Glen & ****Chelsea****. But I'm naming my first girl Spencer, after well Spencer Carlin.)** Ashley smiles at Spencer for all they have done & all they have accomplished.

"The baby's are fin. Everything looks good."

"Wight a minute baby's, like more than one." Spencer say freaked out at what the nurse said.

"Yes, two baby's see there are two heart beats." The nurse showed them the heat beats.

"Twins!?" Ashley looked at the nurse.

"Yes. You didn't know?"

"Ummm, no."

"While there are two baby's in there."

"Whoa two baby's." Ashley gives Spencer I kiss on the fore head. "I love you, Spencer." Ashley gives Spencer another kiss on the lips.

"I love you too. Wow two baby's, I guess will need another crib for the baby's!"

"Yeah we will." Ashley & Spencer smile at one another but the contractions where getting closer to gather. As Pula walks in the door.

"I called you're your brother and Chelsea, Kyla & Aiden, & your father. Am I for getting anyone?"

"It's twin's mom."

"What?" Pula looks puzzled.

"I'm having twin's mom."

"T….T...Twin's."

"Yeah Pula twin's Spencer is having two baby's."

"Ahhhhh." Spencer scrams in pain hurting Ashley's hand.

"Ouuuu, my hand!!!"

"It's time Spencer." Dr. James walks in. "By the sounds of the scrams I can tell."

"Ashley you have to put on the scrubs to come & Dr. Carlin will you be joining us?"

"Yes, well if Spencer & Ashley don't mind?" Pula looked hopeful that they would say yes.

"Oh coerce mom." Ashley said. They put the scrubs on & when in to the delivery room.

"Spencer, how do you feel?"

"Ahhhh." Spencer screams whiel squeezing Ashley hand.

"It's ok Spencer." Ashley tried to hide the pain in her face.

"The baby is crowning, give me a good push Spencer."

"AHHHHHH." Spencer scrams while pushing.

"Here comes the first baby. One more push."

"AHHHHH." Spencer tried to push.

"Here is the first baby it's a baby boy." Ashley was the baby & busted out in tears. Ashley kissed Spencer's forehead. "Ok here comes the next one. Come Spencer push."

"I'm here Spencer come on Colin & baby number two are whiting."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Spencer push the next baby out.

"And a beautiful baby girl." The doctor showed Spencer the baby's.

"Gabrielle." Ashley said with tears in her eyes.


	4. Twins

**Ok I have to give special thanks to LoveAsh87 & hugbuddy13. & the reason they had twins was cuz I couldn't decide which one to pick. I know that both of them would have the cutes baby boy or girl. & if I knew there doubter I would sooo date her.**

_**All Grown Up**_

_Chap.4_

_Twins_

"Dad, how's Spencer?" Glen runs in to the hospital. Fallowed my Chelsea & Clay Jr.

"I don't know I haven't seen you mom or Ashley I just got her like 20 minutes ago." Chelsea holding 3 year old Clay in her arms.

"Mommy why are we here I'm tiredddd?" Clay cried out.

"Shhhh, it's ok go back to sleep." Chelsea said to try to make him fall back a sleep in her arms. "Guys try to keep quiet please I don't want him to get bratty."

"Ok." Glen and Arthur said. As Pula walks out to the weighting room with tire felled eyes as Kyla & Aiden come in the room.

"Is everything ok?" Arthur say as Pula walks closer to him.

"I……It….Its." Pula hugs Arthur & cries in to him.

"Pula what is it?" Arthur tries to hold back the tires in his eyes & this worst fares to be true.

"There sooo beautiful." Pula cries harder. But everyone gives a moment of relief.

"Damn mom you scared me I thought something bad happened."

"Mom is the baby ok? Is it a boy or a girl? What's his or her name?" Glen asked what everyone wanted to know.

Pula pulled the tires back so she could asnswas the question. "The bays are ok &-" Pula got cut of my Glen.

"Baby's!?"

"Yeah it turned out it was twins."

"Boy or girl? & what are the names?" Glen asked.

"One is a boy Colin, he is older & on is a girl Gabrielle." Pula couldn't be happier you could see it on her face.

"Can we see them yet?"

"Ashley said she would call us in when they were ready."

"Why wouldn't Spence tell us where she was ready?" Glen asked.

"We Spencer is a little loopy from the painkillers she is on so she is not at her best." A nurse walks in to the waiting room.

"Excuse me it they anyone with the last name Carlin-Davies?" Everyone stands up.

"Come with me Spencer will see you now." Everyone fallowed her to the room Spencer had come to more by the time they got to the room.

"Shhhhh there sleeping." Spencer says as everyone walks in to the room. "This is Colin" she held the baby in here arms the little green eyed brown haired baby.

"And this is Gabrielle." Ashley said holding up the blue eyed blond haired baby.

"There so beautiful." Kyla cried.

"Well we know who the god parents are going to be."

"Who?" Glen asked hopeful it will be him.

"Well cuz Aiden donated the sperm her id Colin's Godfather, & Colin's Godmother is Chelsea." Ashley said to everyone.

"And Gabrielle's god parents are Kyla & Glen." Spencer said.


	5. Home At Last

**OMG!!!! Sooooo sorry I have not been updating I have had school & picking my classes for next year I have been super busy but here is the next chapter hope u like!!**

_**All Grown Up**_

_Home At Last_

_Chap.5_

"You can now leave Mrs. Carlin." A nurse said in a whisper.

"Thank." Spencer said quietly. Spencer help baby Gabrielle in her arms, as the baby's sleep Spencer loved holding her she was so quiet so peaceful & so beautiful. Spencer stared at her sleeping baby's face studying so she could never forget thing moment. Her & Ashley's baby girl.

"Hey baby." Ashley walks in quietly knowing the baby's could be sleeping. "You don't hold Colin As much you know."

"What I was holding him be for." Spencer says as Ashley picks up Colin from his crib.

"He has got your cute little noise you know?" Ashley looks a Colin's face with love, and Spencer wondered if that was how Ashley looked at her, with such love & happiness.

"I can leave now when we are ready."

"Ok I will get you mom to help us get everything in the car." Ashley walked out of the room to get Pula. Spencer put Gabrielle in her crib to get dressed in the bathroom.

**20 Minutes Later**

Spencer and Ashley where in their truck with the baby's sound sleep. As they talked in a hush as they will get used to doing. "Spencer this is going to be great me you & the baby's, are baby's." Ashley held Spencer's hand laying a kiss on it.

"You're a romantic Ashley Davies."

"Well I have been cold worse I guess." They both laughing together like where they where kids.

"Ahhhh, home sweet home. It's nice to be home with my lover, & ARE beautiful Children." Spencer said as they pulled into the drive way & Spencer gave Ashley a big kiss on the lips. That started to get heated & Ashley's hand under Spencer's shirt. Ashley's hand on Spencer's left breast. Ashley a little on top of Spencer. Colin started to cry from the back seat.

"Ahhhh kids these days. They can't let their mom's have a good time." Ashley said as she pleased one last kiss on Spencer's lips. "Can you get Gabrielle? I'll get Colin then I will put him down then get the bags from the back ok?"

"Yeah I got her." Spencer got out of the car & grabbed Gabrielle from the back "Ohhh look Ash She is sleeping like an angel." Ashley looked as she when to grab Colin. "Who's mommy's baby? You are. Ohhh yes you are." Spencer said in a baby voice to Gabrielle.

"Yeah, she's a sweetie pie. But look at my main man Colin on day he will get all the girls." Ashley says.

"Or boy cuz there is nothing wrong with that. Is there?"

"Nooo, whatever he is in to doesn't bother me or whatever Gabrielle is in to." Ashley said. They took the kids out of the car As the made there way to the door.


	6. 5 Years Later

**Making up for lost times here is the next chapter. This is set a few years later R&R**

_**All Grown Up**_

_Chap.6_

_5 Years Later_

"Colin!!! Go help mommy outside & SHHHH Gaby is sleeping." Spencer said to a now 5 year old Colin as she holds a sleeping Gabrielle. They had just come from Glen & Chelsea's house & then went to the grocery store to pick up something for dinner.

"Ok Mama." He said as he ran outside to help Ashley.

"Heyyy Colin my main man." Ashley pounded Colin's fist. "Have you come to help?"

"Yeah mama told me to come help you & she said SHHHHH Gaby is sleeping."

"Well ok" Ashley says in a quiet voice "well grab that bag & bring it in to the kitchen ok?"

"Yeah." Ashley hands Colin the lightest bag in the car as they walk in the house. The walk in to the house & in to the kitchen. As Spencer walked down the stairs.

"Gabrielle is sleeping so we still have to be quiet ok?" Ashley & Colin nod yes as they all try to put the food away. Colin puts all he can away then he tugged on Ashley's pants. Spencer saw Ashley bend down to meat Colin. Ashley starts to smile as Colin talks to her. Spencer looked puzzled at what Colin was telling Ashley.

"Mama we will be right back." Colin grabbed Ashley's hand & pulled her up stairs. As Gabrielle walked down the stairs.

"Mama." She said in a sleepy voice.

"Hey baby did u sleep ok?" Spencer got down to her level.

"Yeah." She rubber her eyes. "I'm hungry mama."

"Ok we will start dinner when mommy & Colin come back down stairs. Can you help mama but this stuff away?"

"Yeah" as they put the food away Ashley & Colin come back. Colin has something behind his back.

"Mama?!" Colin says with Ashley standing right behind him.

"Yes Colin." She says.

"Here" He hands her a picture he drew with Ashley, Spencer, Gabrielle, & him that says Mama, Mommy, Gaby, & he. As it points to all of them. It says "My Family" in his littlie hand writing.

"Awwww, baby it is beautiful. Where did you make it?"

"In pre-school. Do you like it mama?" Colin said hopeful.

"Yes I love it." Spencer gave Colin a BIG hug.

"I love you mama." He said as he whispers in to her ear.

"I love you too Colin." Spencer whispers to him.

"Sooo what's for dinner mommy?" Gaby says to Ashley.

"I don't know, Spencer what should I make for dinner."

"'Colin what do u want to eat?" Spencer says to him after their hug.

"Ummmm, chicken fingers." He say all happy.

"Yeah me too!!" Gaby says.

"Chicken fingers it is."


	7. Happy Birthday

**Heyyy thanks for the reviews ok I'm like half asleep so bare with me. Thanks for reading. R&R!!!**

_**All Grown Up**_

_Chap.7_

_Happy Birthday_

Colin wakes up around 7 ish. Colin walks in Gabby's room. He shakes her a little "Gaddy its are birthday we are ten now." Gabby shakes him off a little and mumbles a little. "Gabbyyy" he groans "Come on lets wake up mom & mama. We get presents today and Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Kyla, Uncle Aiden, Aunt Chelsea, Uncle Glen, Clay, and baby Max. Come onnnn." He tries to get her up.

"Ok I'm up Colin." She says in a sleepy voice. "I want to get Mama up & u get mom up."

"Ok" Colin nodes yes to what she says. The two of them creep in their parents' room. Ashley is holding Spencer in her arms. They look sooo peacefully but the kids don't care. They go on the side of the bed that Spencer & Ashley lay.

"On three we jump on the bed and say it's are birthday to them ok?" Colin says. Gabby nods yes. "One, Two," he says in a quiet voice then yells "THREE!!!!" they jump on the bed

"ITS ARE BIRTHDAY! WAKE UP!! WAKE UP!!" the two of them yell. Spencer and Ashley get startled.

"Were up were up." The kids sit on top of Ashley & Spencer "Go press the coffee button & then I'll make a special breakfast. How does that sound?" Spencer says not wanting to get up.

"Good." They both say as they run down the stairs.

"And put socks on the floor is cold." Ashley says yelling after them.

"Ok mom." They say.

"Ahhhh I don't want to get up." Spencer groans. "I will make your coffee, and you get the two little present & put them in the down stairs. While I help make breakfast."

"Ok do you think the kids will like the presets we got?"

"Yeah, it is what they asked for, well the little thing & the BIG present they will love."

"Ok well let's go we have a longgg day." As they got out of bed Ashley gave Spencer a quick peck on the lips. As they got dressed.

"MMMMMM, you look just as good as you did when we first meet, MMMM." Ashley said looking at Spencer's half naked body.

"Well you look mighty FINEEE yourself Ash." Spencer said with a wink.

"MMM I like where this is going." Ashley stepped flowered give Spencer a romantically sexy kiss.

"MAMAAAAA!!!!!" the kids yell. Spencer separates her lips from Ashley's.

"Cominggg kids." Spencer finishes getting dressed as she is about to walk out the door Ashley gives her one last good kiss.

"Love you."

"I love you too Ash." Spencer walks out the door & down stairs to the kitchen "So what do you two want for your special breakfast?"

"Mickey Mouse pancakes." They yell.

"MMMM that mom's favorite." Spencer says to them.

After they finished making the pancakes Ashley finely came down.

"Mmmm what smells sooo good?"

"It's your favorite mom." Gabby says.

"Mickey Mouse pancakes." Ashley says like a little kid. "You guys know mama makes the best pancakes?"

"Yeah she's the best, and you're ok to mom." Colin says laughing.

"Well I do what I can my man." They all start to laugh.

After breakfast & may laughs later.

"Hey, Colin, Gabby can you guys go in the closet & get my bathrobe I'm cold." Spencer says. As the kids go to get it they open the door and the two presents where in there.

"WHOA!!!" Colin & Gabby come back to the table.

"Well open them, Gabby's is the pick one & the blue one is Colin's." Ashley says. Spencer & Ashley look sooo happy to see their kids faces all lit up.

"WHOA A NEW CAP!!!" Colin says as he puts on his new baseball cap of the Los Angeles Angels Colin's favorite team cuz that is his Uncle Aiden's favorite team. "How does it look?"

"It looks good Uncle Aiden will love it." Ashley says.

"Well Gabby open yours." Colin says. Gabby opens it as her face glows with joy.

"The new Tutu I wanted." Gabby hugs her new tutu. "Thank you mom & mama."

"Yeah, thanks mom & mama." Colin says. The kids run up to their moms & gave them a hug & kiss.

"I love you mom & mama." They both say.

"Well let's get ready for everyone. We need to get dressed."


	8. Party Time

**Ok here we go. This is still the birthday but the party with everyone. SOOOOO R&R!!!!!**

_**All Grown Up**_

_Chap.8_

_Party Time_

"Mama can I wear my new tutu?" Gabby asked Spencer. The kitchen was now clean and Spencer was getting Gabby ready for the party. And in the other room Ashley was getting Colin ready.

"It's your birthday honey, you can wear what you want." Spencer was sitting on Gabby's bed as her little princess got ready. Gabby ran to her over sized closet. As Spencer thought how many closes Gabby had for a ten year old girl, but it was Ashley how got her most of the, & how Ashley spoils their kids.

"Mama is this a good outfit?" Gabby showed her a pink t-shirt with a crown that says princess & pink tights with the tutu.

"AWWWW you will look sooo cuts honey." Gabby smiles that her mama likes her outfit.

In the other room. Colin grabs an under armor shirt & a short sleeve shirt to go over it. With his new cap & a pair of jeans.

"Looking good Colin." Ashley said to Colin. "Wight one more thing" Ashley went over to Colin's dresser & picked up his sun glasses & put them on him "Now that's good." Colin looked in the mirror & smiled. "Go show mama." He runs in to the other room with Ashley not far behind him.

"Mama how do I look?" Ashley stood in the doorway.

"Awwww you look great."

"Mom how do I look?" Gabby says in a little voice. Ashley picks her up and spins her around.

"Baby you look like my little princess." Ashley gives her kisses as Gabby starts to laugh & giggles as Ashley does this. "Ok." Ashley put Gabby down "Now we have to get ready for the party." They all start to walk down the stairs to set up for the party later today.

After they set up for the party.

Ashley & Spencer where putting the finishing touches on the details for the party, streamers & the basics. Then Colin here's a car door open. He runs to the window "Uncle Aiden. Aunt Kyla & baby Max is here!!" he smiles & runs out side to jump up into Aiden's arms.

"Heyyyy Colin." Aiden picks him and hugs him. "Hey bubby did you get a new cap?"

"Yeah mom & mama got it for me, do you like it Uncle Aiden?" he asks.

"Of core. GOOO ANGELSSSS!!!!!!" Aiden yells as Colin copy's him. "You know they won the game last night?" Aiden asks him.

"They did? Mom wouldn't late me stay up to see the end."

"Well Aunt Kyla let me say up." Aiden laughs but Colin doesn't get it but laughs anyways.

"Hey, Aiden come help me." Kyla yells from the car. Aiden puts Colin down,

"I'm coming." He runs over to car to help with the baby. Colin walks over to the car.

"Can I help?" Colin says in a little voice.

"Yeah get my pocketbook from the front & put it in side & we will be right in bubby."

Colin smile & gets the bag & goes inside. "Colin are you helping Aunt Kyla?" Ashley asked as he held with hands a giant bag. He nodded yes.

Later that day

"Kid time for cake." Spencer yelled for the bottom of the stares. The kids came running down Colin, Clay, & Gabby. "Gabby, Colin sat at the head of the table & put you party hats on." The two did what they were told. Everyone came around the table.

"Pula can you get the lights for me please." Ashley asked as her & Spencer walked in to the kitchen. "Here are the candles." Ashley pulls them out of the cabinet. "You got this?"

"Yeah but where is the liter?" Ashley handed it to her "Thank you." She smiled at her.

"Are you sure you got this?"

"Yes, get the camera & take pictures." Ashley did what Spencer said.

"HAPPY BIRTHAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR COLIN & GABBY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU." Everyone sang Ashley was taking pictures oh the kids as the blue out the candles. They eat there cake.

"Can we open presents now!?" Gabby said.

"Yes." Said Spencer. The Gabby got a Barbie dolls & clothes for them from Aiden & Kyla & more Barbie things from Glen & Chelsea. Then got Barbie's pink convertible car for her Grandparents. Colin got a skateboard from Aiden & Kyla & a new baseball jersey from Glen & Chelsea. Then got a new ball & bat from his Grandparents.

The kids said thank you to everyone. "Hey I think you both have one more present it the kitchen for you guys. The kids ran in the kitchen to find a pair of new bikes. One was pink with white stripes the said princess on it & the other was blue & it said Los Angeles Angels on it.

"WOW!!!!" was all they could say. They love it all. Then everyone said good bye cuz it getting late. Spencer & Ashley put the kids to bed & then fell asleep in each other's arms after finishing what they started this morning & enjoyed every minute of the alone time together.


	9. The Night Before

**Ok sorry for the mistakes but like can't spell for anything so sorry, but you got to just go with it cuz I use spell check & I'm not that good of a speller. But on the other hand thank you for the reviews & thank you for them. So the kids are going to be a little bit older but not much, we let's get started. R&R PLESAE!!!!!!**

_**All Grown Up**_

_Chap.9_

_The Night Before_

Colin, Gabby, Spencer, & Ashley sat at the dinner table finishing dinner. "So guy are you ready for your fist day of middle school or 6th grade?" Spencer asked the now 11 year old kids.

"No." Said Gabby.

"Why?" asked Ashley.

"Cuz its big & Kim is moving & I will have no one to be friends with."

"What about Alexia are you still friends?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah but Kim is my best friend in the world."

"You know I had to leave my best friend when I was older & than-"Spencer said then grabbed Ashley's hand but then got cut by Colin.

"We know we know then you meat Mom & then you feel I love & bla bla bla you told us a million times."

"And you don't like my stories?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah but you tell the same stories. Do you have any new ones for us?"Colin asks.

"Not right now but when I do I will let you know I will tell ok?" Spencer laughed at Colin.

"Yeah." Colin stated to laugh as well. Dinner was now done.

"Ok Colin go get in the shower." Ashley said.

"Why does he get to take the fist shower?" Gabby said angrily.

"Cuz your take to long to shower." Colin said.

"NO I DON'T." Gabby yells.

"YESSS YOU DO." Colin yells louder.

"Heyyy come down Colin get in the shower. Gabby go pick out the outfit for tomorrow then put it on my bed nicely." Ashley said in her angry voice that the kids dare not to test Ashley when she talks in that voice. Spencer stands in the kitchen & here Ashley talk in that voice & bitters her lip & smiles. As Ashley walks in the kitchen & see Spencer with that face.

"What did the kids do?" Spencer asks still with that face & hungry eyes.

"Well they were fighting about the shower & who goes first." Ashley say proud of her self & walk up close to Spencer & grads her hips.

"I love that voice." Spencer leans in & whispers in to Ashley's ear. Her hot breath gives Ashley the chills.

"I love your voice when it goes deep like that." Ashley whispers back as her knees go week from Spencer's sexy voice. Spencer kisses Ashley passionately & sexy.

"MAMAMMM."Colin yells.

"Yeah honey." Spencer answers still so close to Ashley.

"I need a towel & I'm naked."

"I'm coming." Spencer says. As she walks away Ashley slaps her ass then winks at her when she turns around. Then Spencer growls at her.


	10. First Day

**Hey sorry I haven't up dated my lap top is being stupid & I have to get it fixed soon so I will not have it but I will try to update. I'm sooo sorry. Please forgive me!!!!**

_**All Grown Up**_

_Chap.10_

_First Day_

Ashley walks in the door from dropping the kids off for the first day of 6th grade. "Spencerrrrr!?" Ashley called out "The kids are at school!" Ashley yelled but there was no answer. Ashley here'd the music up stairs start to play "Spencer?" Ashley walked upstairs. She found Spencer sitting on the bed in the rod & nothing else.

"MMMMM, I have been waiting for you to get home."

"Really." Ashley started to take her jacket off.

"Yeah I haven't been able to get you off my mind. I'm sooo horny." Spencer said starting to untie the rob.

"MMMM, I like sound of that." Ashley said taking her shoes & the rest of her closes.

"Wight." Spencer said Ashley stopped she was unzipping her pants.

"What?" Ashley said.

"Bag." Spencer said. Spencer said in her sexy voice.

"What? Why?" Ashley didn't want to.

"I like when you bag I get sooo horny." Spencer said. Then she grabbed Ashley's face & kissed her so softly. Ashley got down on her knees & started rubbing her feet & kissing them.

"Your not bagging." Spencer said.

"Spencer please I really want you." Ashley said. "Spencer I will do anything for you I love you. I will please you in so many ways." Spencer grabs Ashley on the bed & close start flying all over the room. "_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring_"Spencer grabbed the phone to see who it was,

"Shhh it's the kids' school." Spencer answers it.

"Hello." Spencer answers the phone.

"Hello Miss. Carlin."

"Its Mrs. Carlin."

"Ohhh I'm sorry it doesn't say you are married. Would you like to add your husband to the emergence contact?"

"I don't have a husband." Spencer said in to the phone.

"Ohhh but you just said you are married."

"Yeah I am my wife & she is on the emergence contact." Spencer said annoyed.

"Ohhh I'm so sorry Mrs. Carlin."

"Ummm, is there something wrong with my kids?"

"Ohhh yes your son Colin got in a fight, & go suspended & you & your wife need to come pick him up."

FIGHT!? What was the fight for?" she said.

"I'm not sure but you should get down here."

"Ok thank you." She hung up the phone.

"What happened?"

"Colin got in a fight." Ashley's face dropped.

"What for?"

"The lady didn't say but we need to get down there."

"WHAT!? Can we finish what we started?" Ashley asked hopeful.

Spencer kissed her sweetly. "Ummmm….. No."


	11. Fight!

**OMG!!!! I had to write this twice my computer didn't save. Ahhhhh I'm going to drop kick it.**

_**All Grown Up**_

_Fight_

_Chap.11_

Ashley & Spencer walk in to the school, but are stopped at the greeter. A young girl looking books & weighting a paper. Ashley is in big sun glasses trying not to get recognize by any one. "I'm going to need to see you licenses please." The girl says not looking at the two women that just walked it to the school. They opened there wallets to get there I.D.'s out. The girl looks up at the I.D.'s. "Whoa yeah Ashley Davies of Big Time Records. Right?" The say over joyed.

"Yeah that's me." Ashley says.

"I guess the shads didn't work Hun." Spencer says to Ashley.

"Sorry it's just I never know you hand kids." She says.

"Yeah well I like to keep my personal business & work businesses spared."

"Heyyy can you listen to this CD's for me it would mean the world to me & my little sister." The girls say.

Ashley looked puzzled "You have a band with you sister?" Ashley asked.

"No" the girl laughed "No I have been supporting us & money has been tight lately. Are parents died 4 year ago."

"I'm so sorry." Ashley says. She may look taught but is a softly at heart."Ummm yeah I will tack the CD write down your info & I'll get it on my way out." Ashley says as her & Spencer walk to the office. They see Colin sitting outside the office on a bench with his head tilled slightly & an ice pack on his left eye & a cut lip.

"Colin my baby." Spencer say bending down to give him a hug. "What happened to you?" She said. Ashley lifted the ice pack on his eye.

"Ouuuu, that looks like it hurt." Ashley say

"What happened?" Spencer say egger to know what the hell happened to her baby.

"Well…….." Colin say but then is interrupted by the principal opening this door.

"Hello Mr.……" Ashley says an older man with a big belly & mustache & is wearing a suit.

"I'm Mr. Jonson." He holds out a hand & Ashley shacks it.

"Let's all step in to my office & talk." Every one walks in to the office.

"So what happened Mr. Jonson?" Spencer asks

"Well I think Colin should tell us." Mr. Jonson says to Colin. Colin tenses up where he talks to him.

"Yes sir." Colin says. "Well we were doing a project about are families. We had to draw a picture of our family. So I draw a picture of my Mom, Mama, Gabby, Uncle Aiden, Aunt Kyla, Uncle Glen, Aunt Chelsea, Clay, Grandma, Grandpa, & me. And after that we had to show it to the class & tell how everyone is & what are parents do. So when I was my turn I when to the front of the class. I told the class as I pointed to the picture of my mom & said she owns a record label called Big Time Records. And that she helps singers make CD's & that she writes some song. Then I pointed to my Mama & said she is a director & makes documenters & that here like films. Then I said I have one sister named is Gabrielle but we call her Gabby for short & that she is my twin but I'm older. Then I asked if anyone had any questions, & I picked some girl & she asked if I had a dad. I told her no because my Mom's are gay & I don't have one. The Tim Michelle's and his friends laughed. Then in gym Tyler & his friends said my mom's are well the F-boom dicks, and I got mad & I jumped on him then his friends jumped on me. & I didn't want to hurt anyone. I just got mad." Colin finished.

"What did this Tim boy say to you what happened." Ashley said with anger in her voice.

"Well Tim said he didn't say that & that Colin came up to him & said that jumped on him for no reason." Mr. Jonson said.

"Well did this Tim boy get suspended too?" Spencer asks him.

"NO Tim did nothing wrong everyone that saw it said that Colin started it."

"WHAT?!" Ashley said "WHY WHOULD MY SON LIE ABOUT THIS. MY SON ONLY DID WHAT HE THOUGHT WAS RIGHT, & IM NOT SAYING FIGHTING IS GOOD. BUT MY SON WOULD NEVER DISCRIMINAT AGENTS ANYONE." Ashley yelled furiously at Mr. Jonson.

"Why would Tim lie to Mrs. Davies?" Mr. Jonson said.

"This is a hate crime I could sue you. I know powerful people." Ashley said wiping out her phone like she was going to call someone.

"Mrs. Davies please come down." He says. As then there was a knock on the door. As a boy walks in.

"Mr. Jonson?" He says.

"I'm busy son. Come back later." Mr. Jonson tells him.

"But it is about the fight in gym."

"What son?" Mr. Jonson say aggravated & thinking please don't tell the truth, please don't tell the truth he thinks to himself.

"Ummm Colin did not start it Tim did."

"Son go back to class. I all ready have deled with it."

"Ok sir." The boy leaves the room.

"Now do you believe my son?" Ashley asks now more comer then she was be for.

"No for all I know that boy is laying." Mr. Jonson says.

"No one tells me my boy is lire." Spencer say now out of her set. "Ashley call your lawyer." Spencer shuts her a "I'm not kidding look".

"Yes hun." Ashley say scared of her.

"Colin gets in the car. Ashley we are leveling. Mr. Jonson start looking for a new job cuz I'm getting you fired." Spencer storms out of there. Ashley is walking out with Colin as Spencer is saying this.

"Hey, Colin I have to talk to the greeter really quick, ok?" Ashley says to him as he stands & wrights for her. "Do you weight down you info?" Ashley asks the girl.

"Yeah here you go." She hands it to her. "Thank you so much I can't tell you how much this meads to me." She says. Ashley sees Spencer coming down the hall.

"Where leaving NOW." Spencer says grabbing Ashley and walking to the car.


	12. Teenagers

**Ok so I wasn't sure if I should make the principal to be a good guy or a bad guy, but I went with bad. So Spencer could show her claws. Grrrrr lol. So now I'm going to fast forward a little. But the recap Spencer & Ashley win the court. So new principal. Soooo it all good. The kids are a little bit older throw, now there 14. So I hope you enjoy.**

_**All Grown Up**_

_Teenagers_

_Chap.12_

"Heyyy Mom have you seen my cheer bag? I can't find it." Gabby yells from her room.

"Gabby its right here." Ashley yells from the kitchen. Gabby comes running out of her room & slides down the railing and runs in to the kitchen.

"Thanks Mom." Gabby says kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey, do you need a ride?" Ashley asks.

"No, Rocco is giving me a ride." When she say Rocco's name you can hear she like him.

"How old is this Rocco boy?" Ashley says.

"His 17, I got to go bye." Gabby runs out the door, to a beeping car.

"Heyyy weight" she says but Gabby is out the door. "& she's gone." Ashley says.

"Hey, Mom." Colin says as he comes down the starts with his book bag over his shoulder.

"Hey Colin, what do you know about that boy Gabby is getting a ride form?" Ashley asks trying to get the scoop on him.

"Ohhh Rocco?"

"Yeah him."

"Well he is on the football team & he is in 11th grade & that's it." He says wall he grabbers an apple of the counter.

"Knock Knock." Says Clay walking through the door.

"Heyyy." Say Ashley as she sees him.

"Ohhh, Mom I got to go, Clays giving me a ride today." He says "I love you." He says giving her a kiss & out the door he goes.

"I love you too." She say in a sad voice because he is all ready gone. Ashley walks up stairs in to Spencer & Ashley's room. Ashley sits on the bed & thinks about how old her kids are getting. Spencer sits behind Ashley & kisses her shoulder & starts to rub her shoulders.

"What are you thinking about hun?" Spencer whispers in to Ashley's ear.

"Ohhh nothing." She says said.

"What's bothering you?" Spencer asks concerned.

"The kids." Ashley says sadder.

"What about them?" Spencer says.

"There gone and I miss them. There just growing up so fast." Ashley says so sadly.

"Well here only 14 we still have time with them." Spencer says comforting Ashley. "You know what?"

"What?" Ashley answers.

"We could have more kids." Spencer says.

"Really?" Ashley says with a smile that is growing.

"Yeah I all ways wanted like three kids, or more." Spencer says.

"Let's do it. What should we name the baby?" Ashley says happily.

"Well if it's a girl Taylor & if it is a boy I don't know." Spencer says.

"Well I like Taylor & for a boy I like Tyler." Ashley says.

"Yeah. Let's do it let's have another kid." Spencer said. Ashley kisses Spencer so patiently.

"Well let's make that baby then." They both start giggling as Ashley throws Spencer on the bed.

"Let's!" Spencer say pulling Spencer in to a sexy & loving kiss.


	13. A new Baby!

**Ok I don't know if the baby should be a boy or girl. So I want your impute. Do you want a baby boy? Or a baby girl? So please tell me. Thank you.**

_**All Grown Up**_

_A New Baby?!_

_Chap.13_

"Sooo, are you sure you want to have another kid?" Ashley said asking her again.

"Ash, you asked me like 100 times & what was my last answer?" Spencer says laughing.

"Yes." Ashley says happily. "But do you want to have it or me?" Ashley asks.

"Well do you want to have it?" Spencer asks curios.

"I don't know, I mean like…" Ashley pauses not knowing what to say. "What was it like?" Ashley asks with a little puppy dog face.

"Well is cool to know something is inside you, & it's growing but the labor is hell, but Colin & Gabby where worth it I think." Spencer says smiling & pulls a hair out of Ashley's face. Spencer can read Ashley's face & it is full of thoughts & worry. "Its ok if you don't baby."

"I know." Ashley said. "But I do but I'm worried because I massacred 7 I don't want to lose another kid." Ashley says as a tire falls down her face. Spencer wipes it away.

"Ashley you won't." Spencer says to reassure her.

"How do you know?" Ashley says as she breaks down in to tires. Spencer grabs her & holed her tight.

"Cuz if your worried we can use my egg & not yours." Spencer says in to Ashley ear.

Ashley sniffles & looks in the Spencer's eyes "I married one smart girl." Ashley gives her a loving kiss.

"So when do what to ask the kids what they think or do you want to wait till we are sure that everything is ok?" Spencer asks.

"Well let's see what they think." Ashley says.

"So family meeting?" Spencer asks.

"Yup." Ashley says as she helps Spencer off the bed & heads down stairs.

"Ummm Heyy guys me & mom need to talk to you about something." Spencer says to her kids that are in the living room playing Wii.

"OK, what about mama?" Colin says concerned.

"Well lately me & you mama have been thinking and-"Ashley gets cut off by Gabby.

"Are you guys getting a divorce?" Gabby says busting out in to tears.

"No honey come here." Spencer say pulling Gabby in to a hug. Gabby may act all grown up but she is still I little girl.

Gabby sniffles. "Then what is it?" Gabby says.

"Is it bad?" Colin asks.

"If you let my finish then I will tell you." Ashley paused "Me & your mom are thinking about well….." Ashley took a deep breath "We are thinking of having another baby." Ashley says. As Spencer & Ashley try to read the kids faces. "Well what do you think?" Ashley asks hoping they would want another sibling.

"Mama are you pregnant?" Gabby asks still rapped in Spencer's arms.

"No, I'm not having the baby." Spencer says smiling at Ashley.

"Mom your having the baby?" Colin asks.

"Yeah, do you guys want another brother or sister?" Ashley asks still not knowing what the kids think of this idea.

"I want a baby sister, so I can teacher everything." Gabby says.

"No you should have a boy so we can play together." Colin says.

"Well we can't plain what the baby will be, but I think each other will be a cute kid."

"Have you guys thought of names yet?" Gabby asks

"Yeah I like Tyler for a boy." Ashley says

"& I like Taylor for a girl." Spencer says.

"I like Taylor, I think it's pretty." Gabby says.

"& Tyler is cool we can call him Ty for short." Colin says.

"So you to like the idea of another broth or sister?" Spencer asks one more time.

"Yeah mama." Colin says

"I really really hope it is a girl." Gabby says.


	14. Rethinking

**Ok sorry for not updating but school has been hell. So I'm sorry but I will try to put more updates on. Ok I'm going a little ahead in to the story. & the kids are 15 now & Ashley is 9 month pregnant.**

**Recap: Ashley & Spencer are having another baby & Ashley is carrying it this time. & Colin & Gabby are cool with it.**

_**All Grown Up**_

_Rethinking_

_Chap.14_

"Hey Gabby?" Colin knocked on Gabby's Open door.

"Yeah, Come in." She said pulling her head phones off.

"Are you ok with the new baby?" Colin asked sitting on her bed.

"Yeah, I really want a little sister. Why you don't want a new baby in the house?" Gabby asked.

"Well….." Colin paused "We all read don't spend that much time with mom or mama & the baby will take away more time that we spend with them & like I don't want there to be no time with mom or mama." As Colin said this Spencer over here's their conversation from outside in the hall.

"We will still have time with them we are all ways with them, the only time we don't see them is when we are at school & when we are out are friends." Gabby says

"I guess your right." Colin says unhappy.

"Why don't you tell mama if your unhappy about it." Gabby says.

"Cuz I don't want them to be mad." Colin explains.

"Well they won't, and it's a girl she you will get all the attention with sports & boy thing so I should be the one worried not you." Gabby seashores him.

"Yeah." He laughs "Thanks" he hugs Gabby. "Wight mom never told us if it was a boy or girl. How do you know?" Colin asks

"Cuz I know." She says.

"Did mama tell you?" Colin asks

"NO, I can tell." She says.

"Ok" he says "Thanks again for the talk.

"Welcome." She says. Spencer was still out in the hall listening. She her Colin moving so she runs back to her room.

"Ashley?" Spencer says to her wife sitting on the bed reading a book.

"Yeah hun?" Ashley says not taking her eyes off the book.

"I was walking down the hall when I here'd Colin & Gabby talking." She says

"Yeah what about?" she hasn't looked a Spencer's face yet she is trying to finish her page.

"Colin is afraid that we won't have time from him when the baby comes & gabby knows it's a girl." Spencer says as she sits on the bed next to Ashley.

"What?" Ashley finally looks at Spencer.

"He said that we don't spend time with them & we will have less time with them when the baby comes & Gabby told him not to worry & said if anyone should worry it should her cuz you're having a baby girl & not a baby boy." Spencer tells Ashley what she hired.

"How would she know it is a girl?" Ashley asks

"She says she can just tell." Spencer says

"& Colin shouldn't worry we would never do that to him or Gabby. But we were going to tell the kids at dinner that the baby is a girl." Ashley says rubbing her belly.

"I know I'm just as shocked as you." Spencer says

"Well should we talk to Colin?" Ashley says.

"Yeah just to make sure he is ok." Spencer and Ashley where about to go & talk to Colin When Gabby comes in there room.

"Heyyy mom you know you look really good to today & mama WOW that is a great shirt on you." She says.

"What do you want Gabby?" Ashley asks subspecies.

"Ohhh nothing I just want to know if I can go to the movie?" She says.

"With how?" Spencer asks.

"Ohhh with Kelly, Kim, & *cough*Mike." She says coughing the name Mike. "I love you thanks." She starts to run out of the room.

"Wight a minute missy. Who is Mike?" Ashley says.

"Oh just this guy from school." She says brushing it off.

"Is he your boy friend?" Spencer asks.

"Well not right now but he's sooo good looking mama." She says.

"What happened to Rocco or Tim?" Spencer asks.

"& what happened to Matt & Nick?" Ashley asks.

"WOW me & Nick broke up like a week ago." She say.

"Ohhh my god I for got what it is like to be 15." Spencer said.

"You know it's different now them where you where 15 Mama." She says with her hands on her hips.

"Well no you can't go." Ashley says.

"Why?" she cries out

"Cuz we are going out to eat me & your Mom have something impotent to tell you guys tonight." Ashley says.

"Ohhh where are we going?" Gabby asks for getting all about the movies.

"Well if a fancy Italian place." Spencer say to her

"OHHH I'm going to get ready."


	15. Fight

**Ok here is the next update &thank you for ****the ****review I'm really glad ya'll like it. So ya'll better be ready for a very go night out with Spashley & the family.**

_**All Grown Up**_

_Fight_

_Chap.15_

"Heyyy kids are you ready?" Spencer yelled from down stares

"Yeah." Colin slides down the banister. He was dressed in a dark red button down shirt with the first button is undone with khaki on.

"Well my little man can clean up nicely." Spencer said messing up his hair.

"Hey I just got it perfect." He says then runs over to the mirror to fix it. Spencer & Ashley try to hide their laughter.

"Gabby?" Ashley yells.

"I'm coming mom." She starts to come out of her room then walking down to where everyone was. "Well how do I look?" Gabby spins around & shows off her new purple dress with a pick bow on it.

"You look fabulous darling." Ashley says to her little girl.

"Why thank you mom." She blushes at the compliment.

"So are we ready to get out of here?" Colin asked fixing his hair one more time.

"You fix your hair more than me." Gabby says with a face.

"Well I got to look good for the ladies." He says winking at himself in the mirror.

"So Colin do you like my hair?" Gabby asks. Her wave blond hair flowed down passed her shoulders & her bands where clipped back.

"Well not as go as my hair." He says admiring his brown hair that looked messed up but in a clean way.

"Come on you two." Spencer rolls her eyes at the two.

"Ok." The two run out to the car.

"Let me help you." Spencer says while helping Ashley out of the car she was sitting in.

"I got it." Ashley does it by herself.

"You know you really should let me help you from time to time." Spencer said a little angry at Ashley.

"Yeah I know I know." Ashley says as she rolled her eyes. Spencer walks out to the car.

"Mama are you ok?" Colin asks.

"Yeah just get in the car we are waiting on your mom to ready." She says in an angry voice.

"Ok." He gets in the car with Spencer and Gabby. Ashley walks out side and gets in the passenger set.

"Hey kids I left my pocketbook in the house can you both go find it?" Ashley says tuning around to see the kids.

"Yeah." Gabby says.

"Ok." Colin say as they both get out of the car.

"Spencer I'm sorry it's the hormones I just get on edge, will you forgive me?" Ashley grabs Spencer's hand & gives her puppy dog eyes. Spencer pulls away.

"Ashley do you promise to be good tonight?" Spencer says in a sexy voice.

"Yeasss I promise to be very good." Ashley says.

"You better be good or you will be in big trouble tonight, ok?" Spencer says looking at Ashley with hungry eyes.

"I would like to be in trouble if I'm good or bad." Ashley says.

"I think that can happen." Spencer grabbers Ashley & gives her a passionate kiss.

"Mom we found in, ouuuuu our kissing gross." Colin says.


	16. Do You Remember

**Soooo Soooo Soooo sorry for not updating. I have been having girl troubles well my girlfriend is made at me cuz I'm a jake ass, beside that I have been great. Ok this starts right of where I left off. So let's start this party lol.**

_**All Grown Up**_

_Chap.16_

_Do You Remember?_

"Shut up Colin it's a good thing there kissing. After a long time in a relationship normally people there age loss there spark. So it's good it means after all these year they still love each other. By their age most people lose interest in each other." Gabby explains to her brother.

"Heyyy how old do u think we are?" Ashley tunes to the kids in the back seat.

"Well I mean to you have a long lasting relationship not that your old or anything. WOW mom I really love that shirt, you look 25, & Mama your hair looks so pretty did you get it cut?" Gabby tries to fix what she just said.

Spencer & Ashley can remember when they were both 16 & first meet, but now they're older and have children & aren't children themselves. "Yeah I got it cut to day see I parted it different, it's on the other side." Spencer gets a little existed about the compliment.

"Nice save kido." Ashley tells her.

"Well I learned from the master." Gabby winks at Ashley.

"That you did. That you did." Ashley laughs. Ashley loves sitting in passenger side cuz she gets to look out on the world that is passing by her & she loves to have control over the radio.

As Ashley flipped through the stations Ashley stopped on one playing one of her song. "Ohhh, I wrote this song for your mama right be for you two were born. Do you remember when I played it for you Spence?" Ashley said remembering that good no excellent night they shared.

"MMMMMMM, yeah I do, that was a great night." Spencer said giving Ashley that "ohhh you where sooo good that night" look.

"Yeah that was a good night." Ashley said with the "Ohhh god your where sooooo good too" look.

"What happened that night?" Colin asked them, boys so dumb.

"Ummmm, your mom just played the song for me & ummm that's really it." Ashley & Spencer blushed knowing that that was a lie. But the kids don't need to know everything about their life before they came along.

"Where here." Spencer yelled changing the conversation.

"All right I'm sooo hungry."

**I'm updating to this week. So be ready. All****Right.**


	17. What Do You What To Eat?

**Ok I promised you people this, so here it is. Comment Please & Thank You!!!!!**

_**All Grown Up**_

_Chap.17_

_What Do You What To Eat_

They all get out of the car & where seated right away. "Kids do you know what you want to eat?" Spencer asked the kids.

"MMMMM, I think I want the chicken parmesan, and a Bud light." Colin says.

"HaHaHaHa, no your not, really what do you want." Ashley said to him.

"Ummm, & a rote beer, I guess." Colin laughs after he says that.

"Gabby what do you want?" Ashley asks her still laughing at Colin.

"Yeah, that cute blond at the next table." She waves at him & smiles.

"No Gabby to eat dumb dumb." Colin say to her.

"Ummm, the pasta fagioli." (its an Italian soup my grammy makes it, its very good you should try it) Gabby said to answer the question.

"Spencer what r you getting?" Ashley asks looking though the menu.

"Ummm I want the linguine or pasta with the shrimp in it. I'm not really sure, why what are you getting?" Spencer asked her.

"Just asking. If you want we could both get one and shear like we did on are dates? If you want?" Ashley asked her.

"Mmmm yeah sounds good." Spencer said grabbing Ashley's hand and squeezing it.

"Ouuuu." Ashley said.

"Did I hurt you Ashley?" Spencer said pulling away from her.

"No no, my stoic, it hurts." Ashley said holding her belly. "Ummm Spencer?" Ashley said.

"Yeah?"

"My water just broke its time." Ashley said with wide eyes.

"What?!"Colin said with bug eyes.

"Colin start the car, Gabby call Grandma & Grandpa & go out to the car. Ashley let me help you up & in to the car." Spencer took command and told everyone what to do.

"Hello?" Pula said

"Heyyy Grandma Mom is in labor & Mama wants you the meat us at the hospital." Gabby said over the phone.

"I'm on my way."

**At the hospital**

"Mom, Dad where is Spencer and Ashley?" Glen asks as her runs in the hospital with Chelsea & Clay.

"There good Ashley is going through labor right now it should not be long till it's over I think." Pula answers him.

"Heyyy Colin I got the new basketball game for PSP want to play tell wean see, Aunt Spencer & Aunt Ashley?" Clay asks his young cousin.

"YEAH." They go and sit in the far off corner in the weighting room. Aiden & Kyla run it to the weighting room.

"Is it time?!" Kyla yells.

"Yeah, Mom is in labor right now." Gabby say existed.

**In the delivery room**

"Push Ashley Push." Spencer says.

"I'm pushing Spencer I am." Ashley yells at her. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Ashley pushes.

"Here comes the baby." The doctor says. The doctor holds the baby for a minute, then raping the baby in a pink blanket.

Ashley holds baby Taylor in her arms. Then giving her Taylor. "Ashley she's beautiful, she looks like you." Spencer gives Taylor a loving look.

The baby had brown circles & chocolate littlie eyes."Thank you." Ashley says. Spencer kisses her head.

"I love you." Spencer whispers.


	18. Family Photo

**Ok last chapter but I'm starting something new & the next chapter will be the first chapter of my next story Please read it I will update soon on it Please Read & review.**

_**All Grown Up**_

_Chap. 18_

_Family Photo_

"Mama where is my trig book?" Colin yells from his room.

"Did you look in your back pack?" Spencer say to a now 18 Colin. Trying to catch a naked 3year year old Taylor around the house.

"Yeah it's not there." He yells again.

"Did you look on your shelf?" She is still trying to get Taylor to dresser but she doesn't want to get dressed.

"It's not there." Ask you sister. Spencer is now really frustrated now.

Colin runs in to Gabby's room "Do you have my trig book I can't find it?" He asks

"Yeah sorry I took it the other day to do my home work, sorry I didn't ask." She says.

"Yeah it's ok. Where is it?" He doesn't really care he has done it be for to her.

"On my book shelf." She points to it in the corner.

"I found it mama." Colin yells again.

"Ok good." She say not really paying attention to him. "Taylor come here you need to get dressed for the picture. Grrrr." Spencer gets mad that she is not listening to her & is just thinking this is a game, as she runs naked giggling thru out the house. "Colin Gabby are you ready to go?" Spencer say taking a break from chasseing Taylor.

"Yeah I'm ready to go." Colin yells.

"I'll be good in like ten Mama." Gabby yells

"When mom gets her where leaving." Spencer start to chance Taylor again.

The front door opens "I'm home!" Ashley yells.

"Mommy." Taylor yells.

"Tay, Tay!" That's what Ashley calls Taylor. Taylor runs & jumps in to Ashley's arms.

"Thank god I have been trying to get her read all morning & than she start running around naked." Spencer walks over to Ashley & kisses her.

"Hello to you too." Ashley say & then laughs. "Spencer go get read & I'll get Tay Tay ready." Ashley said still holding Taylor in her arms.

"Thank you I'll be down in a few." Spencer kisses her one last time & then goes up stares to get ready.

"Hey, Hey Tay, Tay." Ashley sing to Taylor.

"Hay, Hay." Taylor sings back to her. & then they both start to giggle at each other.

"Taylor what are you going to wear to the picture?" Ashley asks her.

"My new dress." She say.

"Which one?" Ashley just about her like five of them.

"The pink one with the purple blow." Taylor explains to Ashley

"Ohhh I like that one you will look ever prettier then Gabby." Ashley whispers to Taylor

"I know." Taylor laughs & then Ashley joins in.

**20 minutes later at the photo place.**

"Ok is ever one ready?" The photographer asks them. Spencer and Ashley are sitting on a couch with Taylor in between them & Colin & Gabby on the floor. "Now your family is beautiful, you should all be models." The photographer say to them.

"Thank you." Spencer say. Then the picture is taken the lat picture they all took together before Colin & Gabby go off to college. & Taylor goes to school & all the kids are out of the house & Spencer & Ashley are grandparents. & now everyone is all grown up.

**The End.**

**Please Read the chapter of my new story which is the next chapter in this. Thank for reading**


	19. My Next Story Please Read!

**This story is about: Ashley left Spencer a long time ago, but after many years of missing her finds someone to love. Ashley finds many little flings but she has to live with the mistake she made many years ago by leaving the one she really loves. When Ashley has a little reunion with the family someone comes with someone Ashley knows. I OWN NOTHING.**

**This is in Ashley's P.O.V. it might change in other chapters if it does I will tell you.**

_**The Past Comes Back**_

_Chap. 1_

_The Past Is My Future_

"Mom, Heyyy." I say to my mom with a sleepy voice I just woke up even though it's like 12. As I walk through the giant doors of the house I grow up in with my arm around Amy's waste I call her Aim for short she tells me that her name is short any ways but I still call her it. We have been dating for like 2 & ½ years now. She has blond hair blue eyes. She is pretty I guess I like blonds, there what I go for. I mean I only date blond girls since I went out with Spencer my first love. Yeah that's when I started liking blonds.

"Ashley, Amy it's so good to see you both. I'm so glad you both decided to come back from your trip from visiting Amy's friend & family a little early." Ohhh yeah Amy's French & yeah she has an ascent too.

"Ohhh, it's no problem Christen I was getting tired of my parents any ways." Amy laughs in her little ascent.

"Ummm mom me and Aim are going to bring up are bags to my room, are Kyla & Emily here?" Kyla is my baby sister & Emily is my even younger sister. Emily is still in high school.

"Emily and Joanna are here. Kyle should be here soon though." She answers me. Emily is dating Joanna, Emily has hair like mine its brown but with a tint of red & dark blue eyes, & her girlfriend Joanna is hot, she has really pretty hair strait lite drown hair, but she is real opinioned I have no idea how Emily keeps up with her. & Joanna is a class girl, Emily treats her good. Joanna & Emily are too touchy feely for me. Amy says that me & she should act like that. But I just can't be like that again. I did that once but it didn't work out.

"Cool where are they at?" I ask my mom still a little sleepy.

"There in Emily's room watching a movie I think, but if you go up to see them you should knock you know your sister." My mom & Amy start to laugh.

"Hahahaha." I give a fake laugh. Cuz I know my sister & she's nothing like me. Emily loves sports, she is good at the whole school thing, & she can care about someone without hurting them.

"Ok I'll get dinner read I'll call you down when it's ready." My mom tells us as we start up the stairs. Damn this house is bigger then I remember & Amy packed sooo much stuff, & yeah I'm caring like everything.

"God Amy could you have packed any more shit." I role my eyes & drop everything on the floor of my room.

"Sorry I need to make sure I had everything I need." Amy says in her "But Do You Love Me" voice. I never answered her that.

"Let's go find Emily." I walk out of the room without looking at Aim. We walked down the hall to where Emily's room was. I just walk in I like pissing Emily off by not knocking. "Heyyy Em." I yell. Emily is all over Joanna like full on making out. Emily was on top of Joanna. I start to laugh cuz it's so funny pissing her off.

"Don't you know how to knock Ashley?" Emily is sooo mad. Joanna's face turns bright red.

"Yeah I do it's just fun pissing my baby sister off." I mess up her hair just cuz it makes her mad.

"Ashley!" Emily hates when I do this to her in front to Joanna. "I don't see you for like a year & your still an ass."

"Yeah pretty much." God I love my family.

"Ashley come on stop it." Amy says as she sits down next to me on Emily's bed. Emily is sitting up on her couch in front of the TV with Joanna lying down & her feet in Emily's lap. I role my eyes Emily knows I'm just playing with her. God.

"Nice to see you again Emily." Amy is trying to get on Emily's good side now.

"Yeah long time no see." Emily starts to laugh & I don't get what is sooo funny.

"So Joanna how are you?" I ask. I have to be nice once in a while.

"I'm good & your sister has been so good too. So thanks for asking." Joanna looks at Emily, Emily looks at Joanna & there eyes meet. Its love. The one thing I don't have in life.

Amy puts her hand on my leg I get tingles at first but then I look up its still Amy, and not someone I love. I move her hand off by holding it but in like a few seconds I'll let go. I just don't want it on my knee & it's the only way of getting it off without pissing her off.

"WOW, Em your wiped." I laugh harder cuz wow I'm just to funny.

"Shut up, I'm sooo not!" She gets mad & throws a pillow at me. But I duck & it misses, I'm too fast for her.

"She is so cute though." Joanna say in a deep voice grabbing Emily's neck giving Emily a sexy, passionate kiss. Ohhh no now that Amy saw them kiss she is going to be all over me. Thank you Emily & Joanna. I hate that if Amy sees some one together she thinks we should. I hate that. I still wonder why I'm with Amy I could just be single, but then everyone would be like "Ashley are you dating anyone?" then I'll say "No not right now." Then they will say "Your going to end up alone if you don't start dating & blah blah blah." But when you dating your still alone unless its love.

Amy kiss me on the check & then squeezes my hand I look a her & give a fake smile but she thinks its real I kiss her back on her lips I close my eyes & I don't see Amy, I see someone I truly love…………..Spencer. I stand up & brake the kiss. "Come on Aim lets go um pack." I let go of her hand. & walk out of the room.

"Whats the mater Ashley?" Amy say as she cloes the door of Ashley's room. I know I'm brakeing her heart. She really loves me & I don't love her it just we are people that want the same things, but I can't give myself to her like I did to Spencer she is important to me but I don't love her.

"Nothing I'm just sad is all." I take an anti-depression & lie to myself & Amy.

"Ohhh, do you need anything?" She is very loving but I'm an emotional rock I never show I'm true feelings.

"I'm Here!!!!!!" It's Kyla, have missed her & Emily & Mom & even Joanna. Emily is closer to Kyla then Emily & me or Kyla & me. When I ran away they had each other. But when Emily was little I just left her. We didn't know Kyla until dad died. Kyla never know my soft side me & Spencer where over be for she came. So Kyla real only know my ruff exterior. I here Emily run out of her room & down the stairs followed by Joanna. I look out the door & start slowly walk to the top of the steps. I listen to Emily & Kyla talk.

"Ohhh My God Kyla I've missed you sooo much." There hugging now.

"Me too." Whatever.

"Kyla Help!!!" I here someones voice its so fimilur I can't see the person, there behind the door.

"Ohhh sorry babe." Kyla is helping this girl, Blond hair, is it…..?

"Emily I meet someone new." Kyla is telling Emily.

"Whats there name?" Could it be?

"Spencer." Its Spencer!! Her hair is so blond & I see her eyes as the sun hits them.

Emily finly get a good look at Spencer. "Spencer?!" Emily remembers her.

"Emily?! Whet the hell are you doing here? Last time I saw you where like 12."

"You guys know each other." Kyla has no clue.

"Yeah, Spencer dated Ashley in high school be for we know you Ky." Emily explains whiel hugging Spencer. God I wish I was Emily right now.

"You dated Ashley?!" Kyla looks so shoked.

"Yeah how do you know Ashley?" Spencer filely let go of Emily.

"I'm her sister." Kyla say stund that I dated Spencer. I'm Walking down the staries slowly I didn't neve know I was moving for a sec. Kyla sees me & stares for a sec. Then Spencer looks at me.

"Hi Spencer."

**What do you think? This will be up as its one story soon. Please tell me if I should keep going with it?**


End file.
